Miyujikaru-ai Akademi
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: (Musical-Love Academy) Fine actually HATES idols, but secretly wants to be a singer. What if she and her best friend Lione get the chance to go to an school where idols go? Fine doesnt like that idea, but secretly loves it! But sooner or later .. there will be an misunderstanding. (F x ... R x ...) Chap 2 isn't a chapter but a reply to reviews
1. Chapter 1

**allé! Here we go again, i've got ANOTHER (discontinued) story! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: I love Fine to much XD That's why i always make her the main character XD  
**

**P.P.S: I'm maybe going to be making an Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z Version of this :3, well i said maybe.**

**P.P.P.S: I changed Bright's personality _a little bit _hope you don't mind :)  
**

**P.P.P.P.S: This will actually be the first time that i use other character of the anime! XD**

* * *

The school bell rang in Mirai-Gaki High School, the students in Class A-4 have a free period and take this as a chance to talk about life, boyfriends/ girlfriend and dreams. Fine Airi Sakurako, a red-haired girl with ruby eyes is talking with her best friend for life Lione Jonetsu.

"Did you hear that new song from Rella?! It was just so AM-AZ-ING! I could listen to it each day!"

"I know right?! It's one of the best songs ever!"

"Rella and Eclipse would be so cute together!"

"I know right?! They are SO meant to be!?"

"I wish they could date already and after a few years marry each other!"

"And have kids!"

"Kyaaaaahhh!"

As always are most of the girls in class talking about their idols, but in this case. They are talking about idols who are in the school a few miles away from their school.

Fine has an annoyed face "Can't they just shut up about those idols?" She growled to her best friend, Lione giggled "Says the one who wished to be a singer." Lione said somewhat loud. The gossiping girls stopped gossiping and circled around Fine and Lione.

"Sakurako-san, you wanted to be a singer?"

"Ohh my god! I think i heard you sing once?!"

"Really?! When!?"

"It was at lunch and i heard this really beautiful voice from the rooftop, was that you, Fine-chan?" Fine blushed

"Kyaaahh!"

"How adorable!"

"Who could have thought that our cold-hearted, best fighter Fine, would be blushing right at this moment!"

"You're so adorable! And with that voice you could even make it in Myujikaru Sakura Akademi! _Musical Blossom Academy' _."

"I totally agree with Amai-san!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"We'll be rooting for you, Sakurako-san!"

"Yeah!"

The blushing Fine looked at the girls and her best friend. And smiled at them "Thank you guys!" The girls somehow blushed.

"You should smile more, Sakurako-san!"

"Yeah! You are even more cuter if you smile!" She blushed again, "thank you." And gave them a small smile. The girls smiled at her and then walked back to their original place.

"See, i told you you got a great voice!" Lione said to Fine who growled at her. "Even if they encourage me that i could make it to the academy, i would still rejected the offer to even take the entering exams." Lione sighed and sat in front of Fine, facing her.

She held Fine's hands "Fine.. This is a chance you only get once in a lifetime. So if you ever get that chance.. Take it.." Lione smiled at her, Fine smiled back at her "Thank's.." "You're welcome." Lione said and gave Fine a cheeky smile and a thumb up.

"Okay, everyone. Get back to your seats, free period is over." The teacher said once he entered the classroom. "Hai~" The students said and got to their seats.

**Little peek in French class..**

"Sakurako-san, pleas say exercise nr 41." The teacher said "Hai, sensei.

_1. Mes parents ne donnent pas d'argent de poche.  
__2. Salut, les copains! A bientôt!  
__3. Manon et Simon vont en métro.  
__4. Mon oncle Gaston vient de divorcer.  
__5. Donc, un coca et du chocolat.  
__6. Attention! Un camion!  
__7. Quel est ton numero de téléphone?  
__8. Est-ce qui K-Maro loge dans cet hôtel?" _Fine read the excercise in a weird accent, but didn't made many mistakes. "Now can you please transelate them for the ones who don't understand?" Fine didn't like to translate French since she sucks at it.

"1. My parents don't give me money?  
2. Hello my friends! See you later?  
3. Manon and Simon are going underground?  
4. My uncle Gaston recently divorced.  
5. So, a coke and chocolate.  
6. Caution! A truck!  
7. What is your Phone number?  
8. Is K-Maro staying in this hotel?" "Good, next.." Fine sighed in relieve as she eventually made it.

Time flew by and school has already ended, Fine and Lione are walking through the hall way. "Are you free after school? Because it has been ages, when we last did something together as bffs?" Lione said.

"Gomene, Lione-chan. I've got my part-time job at Sakurai café, i'm sorry."

"Oh.. " Lione then smiled at her.. "Don't worry about, i'll just go with you and see how you behave at work.." Lione said and laughed.

Fine laughed to "Alright.." - That moment a soccer ball hit the window Fine almost passed by, and broke the window. Pieces of glass flyed right infront of Fine's eyes, she backed away and fell.

"Fine! Are you alright?!"

"Sakurako-san, are you alright?!"

"Sakurako-san!"

"Sakurako-chan!?"

Everyone yelled Fine's surname or asked if she was alright. Fine put her hand over her heart, it was beating as a fast train. Through the window there walked a boy with dirty blond hair and red eyes "Sorry, are you right?"

He said and held is hand, Fine looked up and blushed. She lowered her head and stared at his hands, she ignored his hand and got up by herself. "I'm just fine." She said coldly to him, he put his hands up "Whoa, don't worry." He said with a cheeky grin.

Fine raised an eye brow at him "Who are you?" The guy gave her a dazzling smile "I'm Knighto. It's nice to meet you,..?"  
"Sakura! We call her Sakura!" Lione said in a hurry before Fine told him her real name. Fine raised an eye brow at her.

Knighto didn't notice the hesitation in her voice and shook Fine's hand "It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan! I hope i'll see you more around here, and sorry for almost hurting you. Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Sakura-chan's friends!" He said before jumping out the window.

Fine was dumbfounded and looked strangely at Lione "What?" She sweat dropped.. "Why'd you do that?" Fine asked she began walking again as if nothing happened. "That was Knighto one of the students of Myuijika S Akademi, he's ranked as a Prince!"

"I don't understand why they are ranked.. And besides what was that about with my name?" "Did you want him to know your real name? He might have stalked you!" Lione said, Fine rolled her eyes "Wouldn't be the first time someone stalked me.. Remember that guy from 2 months ago?"

"You mean Gigaki-kun?"

"Yeah.."

"hahaa, yeah i remember! And that one time when he had even dressed up as a girl on Cross dressing day in the café?"  
"Tsk, don't rememind me of it." Lione laughed.

After around 10 minutes the two best friends are in the café.. "I'll sit at the usual table." Lione said before she walked to her usual table. What is infront of a window. Fine nodded and walked inside the 'staff only'.

"Hi manager, hi Ayame, hi Chika, hi Kiku, hello Aoi, hey Daichi, yo Ryuu!" Fine said to her co-workers. "Hi Sakura!" They said, a vein showed on Fine's forehead.

"Please don't call me that, ever again.." Fine said as she but her schoolbag on a table. The others giggled "Why? This is **your café**.." Ryuu smirked at her.

Fine rolled her eyes "Even if it is my café, don't call me Sakura! My mom choosed the name, not me! And my name is Fine! F-I-N-E!" Fine said to them, the guys held their hands up while the girls laughed out loud.

"Okay, F-I-N-E." Daichi mimicked her, Fine sighed and slapped Daichi arm "Ow!" He said and rubbed over the spot Fine slapped.

They laughed, but Fine walked to the dressing room and changed into her uniform. "As Always you look adorable in your uniform." Ryuu said as he eyed Fine to head to toe "Get away from her, Romeo. Go find another Juliet." Ayame said and rolled her eyes, while she excited the staff room.

The others laughed, while Fine smiled. "Come on people, let's get to work!" The manager said and held the door open. Everyone was busy helping the costumers..

Ayame, has blonde short hair and light purple eyes, she's a sort of delinquent even thought you wouldn't believe it since she is a beauty. She was helping the young people around their 20's. She's also 20 and born in 1st of February . One of the oldest, she gets annoyed when her younger brother flirts with her favorite younger 'sister'.

Chika, has dark red-hair and has brown eyes, Chika is the the second youngest since she's 17 and born on the 28th of december. She's a very sweet girl and likes to help people, she is an animal lover.

Kiku is also 17 and born 4th of July, and has black hair with crystal blue eyes. She's a sort of tomboy but wants to be cute, that's why she works here. She's very shy but around friends like Fine, Lione , Ayame, Chika, Daichi and Ryuu she always smiles.

Aoi is a very calm boy has black hair and blue eyes like Kiku, Aoi is the older brother of Kiku and Daichi. He's 21 born in 5th of december, his personality is very calm, a bookworm, a mister-know-it-all, a kind man to his younger siblings, he gets annoyed when Ryuu would flirt with Kiku, what happens almost never. He's the oldest.

Daichi is the younger brother of Aoi and the older brother of Kiku, he's 18 born of the 1st of January, he is a kind and sportive guy, he likes to run and play soccer with Fine and the other guys. He has a secret crusb on Fine.

Ryuu is the younger brother of Ayame, he's 17 born in the 1st of april. He is as you can say a flirt, he likes to date girls for the fun, and it seems like Fine is the only one who doesn't get trapped in Ryuu's love trap. That's why he likes her a lot, only his sister gets annoyed by him when he flirts with Fine.

The Manager, her name is Ai Mirai, she's 34 years old. Has black hair and purple eyes, she's a married woman, as 2 kids, is the best friend of Fine's mother. The café originally belonged to Fine's mom and her, but Elsa - Fine's mother- gave it to Ai as a present.

And you also know Fine, so i don't have to introduce her to you guys. Oh, but she is 16 what makes her the youngest of them. Fine is also allowed to work here part-time since she 'owns' the café. But even so, the manager still treat her like an employee, what if perfectly fine for Fine.

"Sakura, pink lemonade for Lione!" The manager yelled "Hai!" She yelled back and made the pink lemonade and served it to Lione. "Thank's,." Lione said and took a sip of the drank, she then looked at Fine. "You know.."

"Mh?"

"You look very much like Rella with that dress and your hair like that.." Lione said, Fine raised on eye-brow "Why do you think so?"  
"If i didn't know better i would think that you are Rella but with red hair and ruby eyes!" Lione laughed.

Some girls from Miyujikaru S Akademi walked besides the window and choosed to look at their right at the moment Fine was talking to Lione "Kyaaahhh!" They screamed which scared both Fine and Lione.

The girls on the other side jumped out of joy thinking that 'Rella' was inside the café. They bursted in the café, and gave the costumer's and employees a heart attack. They ran to Fine and screamed "Kyaaaaa! It's Rella!"

"This is a disguise, right?! If it is then it almost worked, but we recognized you just in time!"

"I mean with those beautiful round eyes and those perfect looking lips and that small cute nose of yours, and without that red wig and ruby coloured eye contacts, we would recognize you in an instant!" The girls yelled and squealed at the older girl.

Fine raised on eye brow at them, and tried to calm them down. "I'm sorry to pop your bubble of meeting this Rella girl, but i'm not Rella." She said the girls gleeful smile dulled. "You aren't Rella?" Fine nodded. The girls then looked at each other and then back Fine.

"Did you use plastic surgery to look like Rella?" the girl who yelled first - the one who yelled-'Kyaaa! It's Rella!' asked. Fine looked odd at the girl "Are you crazy? I would never go under the knife! Heck i'm scared to death of knifes AND blood!" Fine said to them.

"But how come you look like her? But with different hair and eye colour?" The other girl asked, Fine rolled her eyes. "How should i know that? I've never seen this Rella in my whole life." She said as she crossed her arms.

Lione tapped on Fine's right shoulder, she turned her to her and Lione showed her a picture of Rella with her phone. "Oh, now i have. Now that you said it, she does or should i say. We really do look a like... Just like.." "Twins?" Lione added.

"yeah! Twins! We're like twins, but i have never heard of her until now? Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Fine said, the girls nodded. "Maybe, i've heard there are 7 people that look-alike around the world or something along those lines." Lione said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, that we mistook you for someone else, and also sorry for saying that you used plastic surgery." The other girl said and bowed with her friend. Fine smiled at them when they looked up at her "No need to say sorry, every one makes mistakes."

The girls blushed and excused themself and excited the café after saying sorry to the costumers and employees. Then they started working again.

"Do you know what this means?!" Lione said excited "No?" Fine said after she poured some pink lemonade in Lione's glass. "You two could be related!" Fine raised an eye-brow at her "Lione i know you got the craziest fantasies but this is the most craziest thing you've ever thought of!"

Lione pouted "Mou, but seriously that could be true you know! Would be so freaking awesome! Being the twin sister of Rella!" Fine rolled her eyes "Never mind, i have to work." "Mou, Fine!" Lione pouted when Fine started working again.

**Lione's pov**

I pouted at Fine when she started to serve other people and left me alone. Well i honestly don't really mind it thought. I took a sip of my pink lemonade, Kiku then walked past me. "Ah! Kiku-chan!" I said.

"Hai?" She said as she stopped at my table "Do you know what makes pink lemonade pink?" Kiku shook her head "Does pink lemons exist?" Kiku shook her head again. "Lemonade is made of lemons, right?" "Yes~" She said.

I stared at her for 2 minutes but then smiled at her "Okay, thank's!" Kiku bowed and excused herself to help the other's. I took my phone out and texted a friend from Miyujikaru S Akademi.

_Hey Altezza, _

_does Rella have a sister? Are her parents divorced? What's her real name? Does Rella maybe have a twin sister?_

I send it to her, a few minutes later i got a text message.

_hey Lione,_

_ no, Rella does not have a twin sister. I can't tell you her real name. But yes, her parents divorced when she was still a baby._

Mhmh, so her parents also divorced when she was still a baby. Just like Fine. This is interesting. *Ding, ding.* An new costumer arrived "Welcome in Sakurai cafe, please take a seat and call us if you need something sir." Ayame-san said to the man.

The man is wearing a hat, but i could see he had grey hair. He looked around the cafe and took a seat besides my table. I got a feeling i've seen him from somewhere, but i can't tell where.

I saw some posters with a man that looked like the men in the other table besides me. Ah! I know! I say him in this commercial for cleaning!

O never mind.. "Excuse me, can i have coffee please." The man asked has Fine passed by him, she stopped her tracks "Of course, sir." She said and bowed to him.

A few minutes later Fine came back and gave the coffee to the man "Thank you, young miss." He then stared at Fine's face. "I-is there something wrong, sir?" The man shook his head. "You look like one of **my students **, young miss."

Oh! Now i know! That's Miyujikaru S Akademi's director! Oh my god, i said i saw him in a cleaning commercial! XD Oh well.. Fine sweat dropped "I hear that quite often sir. But, i am not Rella in a disguise or did plastic surgery to look like her." Fine said.

Oh Fine, if only you knew that you are talking to the director. I sighed, the man suddenly laughed. I looked up at him. "Oh, young miss. You are completely thinking different of what i am about to say. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a student in my school?" The man asked Fine.

Wrong time of me for drinking pink lemonade, i started coughing when he asked Fine to be one of his students. "Lione, are you alright?" Fine asked, i looked up at her "Y-yeah, don't worry about me!" I said and shoo-ed her to talk back with the man.

"I'm Atsushi Fujiwara, director of Miyujikaru Sakura Akademi. And you are?" Fine smiled at him "I'm Fine Sakurako, but here in this café i'm known as Sakura." Mr. Fujiwara nodded at her.

"But mr Fujiwara-san, why do you want me as one of your students. I mean, i am honored to be asked to be one of your students. Just wondering why?" Mr Fujiwara smiled at her.

"Two of my students were here just a few minutes ago, right? They said that they thought they had seen Rella inside the café, but it was just someone who looked like her. And you two really do look alike, just like.." "Twins?" Fine added.

"Yeah! Just like twins! I've noticed that many younger students want to be like Rella, and so they did plastic surgery but all of them failed to exactly look like Rella. You are the only one who didn't had surgery and still look like Rella. Maybe the two of you are related."

I like this man! XD Omg we are thinking almost the same thing! Fine sweat dropped "My best friend Lione said the same thing." "She did? Lione.. I think i've heard that name before.. Where is your best friend?"

Fine pointed at me "Over there." Mr Fujiwara followed Fine's finger and looked at me. "H-hello." I stuttered, the mr Fujiwara smiled. "Is your brother by any chance also one of my students?" My brother? "Yeah, he is."

"Is his name Tio?" I nodded. Mr Fujiwara's smile grew bigger. "Tio has said many great things about you, would you two like to go to Miyujikaru Sakura Akademi?" Fine and i exchanged glances.

"I-is it okay to think about it? S-sir?" Fine stuttered, i nodded. The man laughed "Of course girls, don't worry about it." We smiled at him. After a few minutes mr Fujiwara had to go to an meeting. We said goodbye.

Later on we all sat in the staff room, i am allowed to be in here honestly. "Soo~ Sakura, what did we hear?~ You and Lione got the chance to go to Miyujikaru S!" Ayame said as she snuggled closer to Fine and me. Which kinda awkward because she's like 4 years older and grown up.

"Nee-san, please stop. You're scaring them, but anyway. Are you two going?" Ryuu asked, Fine and i looked at each other. "Maybe." We said in sync.

"Make sure to call us 24/7 and visit us EVERY day is you are going there." Kiku said and smiled at us "Right, onii-chan?" I looked at her brothers Aoi and Daichi. The glanced at each other, and then back at us. "Yeah." They said.

"You got my number, right?" Ryuu asked seductively, i had to almost puke. While Fine rolled her eyes "Yes,i got your number but i'm nevver gonna text you or call you."

Ryuu pouted "Ow come on!" We all laughed. "But seriously call us every day when you get the chance, if you are going!" Chika said, "We definitly will!" Fine and i smiled.

**Meanwhile in Miyujikaru Sakura Akademi~ (Narrator's pov)**

"Ne, ne! Did you hear?"

"Nani? Nani?"

"Mr Fujiwara had asked two NORMAL girls that he met in café to be one of the students of Miyujikaru S!"

"EEHH?!"

"Nani?! A café you said?!"

"Hai!"

"Oh my god! So he just asked two girls to be one of his students? And we had to work this hard to be in this school!"

"I know right?!"

"But!"

"Nani?"

"One of girls looked like Rella! But that girl didn't had any plastic surgery or something!"

"And that other girl is the older sister of Tio!"

"Kyaaaaahhh!"

"I didn't know Tio had a sister!"

* * *

The girls who were gossiping where standing under a tree, and in that tree was a dirty blonde haired guy with red eyes. He smirked as he heard the rumours.

When the girls walked to their dorms, the guy jumped out of his tree and walked to an nearby house. It wasn't small but it also wasn't that huge.

He walked inside. "Yo, Shade." He said as he walked inside a room with video games and all that toys what teenage boys or/ and girls use when they are bored.

"Hey, Bright. So how was your playtime in Mirai-Gaki?" A dark blue or purplish haired guy with matching blue eyes said. "Great, i met this really cute girl there. And i thought i saw someone familiar."

The door suddenly opened and a boy with orange hair walked inside. "Master Shade! Have you heard the new rumours about two new female students?!"

"Ah! Now i know why she was so familiar! Tio do you have a sister who goes to Mirai-Gaki?" Bright said, Tio raised on eye-brow. "Y-yeah, she goes there. Why?"

"I saw her with this really cute red haired girl."

"Ah, you mean Fine? Lione told me so much about her, Fine is her best friend. Why did you ask?"

"Just a few hours ago i was playing soccer with the guys from Mirai-Gaki, i accidentally broke a window. I walked through the window to make sure no-one was hurt, but i actually almost had hurt Sakura and Lione."

Tio raised an eye-brow "Sakura?"

"Yeah, Lione said that that was Sakura."

Tio suddenly started laughing like crazy "Ah-ah-ah-ha-aha! O-oh, that!- That's jus-"

"Why are you laughing like a mad man, Tio?" An girl with blonde hair asked with a beautiful blue haired girl walked behind her. "Oh? Oh, hi Altezza, hi Rein. I was just about to explain to Bright why Lione said Sakura."

"Who's Lione? And who's Sakura?" Rein asked.. "Lione is Tio's older sister and Sakura.. I don't know who that is.. Tio who's Sakura?" Altezza first explained.

"Well Sakura is-"

"Who's Sakura?" Another voice said. "Oh hi, Auler! Hi Sophie!" Altezza smiled and waved, and started blushing wen Auler waved back at her. "Hey Altezza. So who's Sakura?"

"I was just about to explain who Sakura is. Sakura is-"

"Who's Sakura?"

"Oh goddammit, Chiffon!" Tio said and stomped his feet, "Whoa? Sorry, i got you mad." Chiffon said as she also sat on one of couches. "So who's she?"

"Sakura is an other name for Fine Sakurako."

"And who's Fine Sakurako?" Chiffon asked. "My sister's best friend."

"She's Lione's best friend?" Altezza asked, Tio nodded. "And she also looks a lot like Rein." The other's looked at Rein. "What?"

"Here's a picture of her." Tio said and showed them a picture of Fine when she was wearing the Sakurai café uniform. "Have you met her?" Rein asked.

Tio nodded. "She's a really great girl, quite a tomboy, but she's also very funny and clumsy. And!"

"And?"

"She has a really great voice!" With this the other's took more attention of this Fine Sakurako. "Hey, have you guys also heard those rumours?" Chiffon said.

"You mean about those two new students that Mr Fujiwara recommended to come to this school?" Bright said. Altezza nodded.

"Yeah! I've heard that to!" 'Beep. Beep.' Tio's phone rang. He checked his mail. "Oh!"

"Oh?" The other's said in sync. "Lione just texted me that Mr Fujiwara asked her and Fine to go to our school.

"Oh so they are coming to our school!" Sophie said excited. "Yeah!"

The girls then got to their own room where make-up and other girly stuff are, while the boys stayed there in the room. "That Fine is cute, right Shade?"

"Meh.."

Bright smirked, and patted Shade's back. "You're going to like her! I'm sure of it!" Bright said. _'Maybe i will, or maybe i won't.' _Shade thought.

* * *

**So guys, i hope you liked this (really) long first chapter! XD Ahaha, anyway. **

**Review, follow and favorite maybe? :3**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Sorry not an update or anything , just repleying on reviews ! :D since i am damn sick and had to watch cartoons for babies! D: ANyway~**

* * *

**Tetsuya Miharu 9/17/13 . chapter 1**

I like this. But, to be blunt, I will be much happier if you finish one of you stories in the past. They're really piling up in your profile. You will just continue it for 3-4 chapters then you'll make another one. I suggest you to finish all of your stories before making another one. Sorry if I sound too harsh, I didn't mean it that way. It's just my character.

**dark lil'angel2be (aka Kidi): I don't think your harsh at all, i mean. I Always tell myself to update my other stories but i just can't bring myself! to D: But i'll TRY to update my other stories! :3 **

**Guest 9/16/13 . chapter 1**

Love it.i hope you update another chapter soon.

**Kidi : Sure, but it'll take a little while since i have a whole lot of other stories to update! XD**

**Melodyloveheart 9/15/13 . chapter 1**

Love it! Update soon!

**Kidi : Thank you! Updating wil take a while, but i'll try my best! **

**ivyhott1234 9/15/13 . chapter 1**

update pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Kidi : It while take a whileeeeeeeeeeeeee! XD But i'll try my best! **

**Made2352 9/15/13 . chapter 1**

I AM REALLY INTO THIS! Also, I think I would like to see a PPGZ version of this, cause... I'M LOVING THIS. Haha. Can't wait for more! XD :3

**Kidi : I'm excited to write a version for PPGZ, but that will probably come later since i have a whole lot of other stories waiting to be updated! D: **

* * *

**I bet if my stories were real people or well living things. they'll surely murder me for not updating them! D: Aahhh! XD **


End file.
